Alice Game
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: El Alice game vuelve a tomar forma. La inquietud no se hace esperar. Una nueva muñeca ha llegado al escenario. Una vez se abre ya no se puede cerrar. 5 muñecas que buscaban antes la aprobación de su padre, pero esto ya no es un juego. Se ha convertido en solo una caza. /AU/ SemiNyotalia/
1. Prólogo

Hiker: Intentemos hacer el Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios son de Himuraya. Los vegetales del mercado (¿?) y Rozen Maiden de Rozen.

Blablabla.

COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

El grito de desesperación. El aullido de conmoción. Se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones, jadeos y gemidos de dolor.

La catástrofe había llegado en solo 5 días. El Alice Game se había reanudado. Cada maestro corría peligro está vez. Había 1 cuerpo tirado en el suelo y 2 de ellos estaban fuera de combate.

¿Quién iba a ganar…?

La séptima muñeca…

Está viva.

PROLOGO.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Olaaaaaa! (Que fea ortografía TTWTT). Bueno. Esto sería como algo basado en Rozen Maiden Tales. Me encantan esa serie *O*.

Roy: Siguiendo…

Hiker: Nyotalia también.

Roy: Y…

Hiker: Y ya…

Flik-Ah…Quegenio. (Honores de Roy).


	2. Mundo Alterno

Hiker: Perdón de corazón por no actualizar el anterior sábado. Estaba sin inspiración y aparte se me olvido (Tengo medio Alzheimer XD).

Roy: ¡Pero aquí!

Hiker: ¡ESTÁ EL SEGUNDO CAPPPPPPPPPP! O el primero…

COMENCEMOS!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

El barrió bajo de Japón era deprimente. La basura en todos lados, las calles llenas de vagabundos tirados al suelo. Donde habría al menos 5 secuestros al año. Un barrió peligroso.

Chrona Makenshi, peli rosa de ojos azules. La estatura era un poco baja para su edad de 5 años.

Iba por la misma calle solitaria de siempre, era de noche. Los lobos aullaban y los gatos salían de sus escondites buscando comida u otra cosa.

Ella se pasaba con canasta en mano y esperando llegar rápido a casa. No le gustaban esas calles. Aun sin ir a la escuela su madre le daba clases básicas en casa. Sabía escribir pero no leer. Lo necesario.

Entonces algo le llamo la atención en medio de toda esa oscuridad, esa hoja de colores llamativos. Se acerco lentamente y tomo el folleto entre sus pequeñas manos.

¿Un concierto? No… Decía Debut claramente en letras grandes. Debut de música. ¿Música? Supondría que era esos sonidos "molestos." Como lo calificaba la gente de su barrió. Intentaba por todos los medios entender lo que decía pero al ver que era en vano agarro la hoja y la guardo.

Aquellas palabras que apenas y pudo entender lograron captar su atención.

Llego a casa bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre que corrió a abrazarla.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-Pregunto con la preocupación en su voz.

-Me distraje unos minutos.-Respondió correspondiendo el dulce abrazo de su único familiar, o eso creía.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo asi.-Deshizo el abrazo para luego mirarla de frente.- La comida está lista. Vamos a cenar.-Agarro la mano de la menor que minutos antes dejo la canasta en la mesa e hizo que la acompañara a la cocina.

Comieron tranquilamente, aun si no tenían esa comida de lujo que en otros lugares si tenían ellas comían humildemente lo que daba.

Al siguiente día se despertó primero la niña al oír el Ding Dong del timbre. Se levanto a abrir pero oyó los pasos desesperados de su madre.

Se dirigió a la cocina por ver a su madre abrir la puerta.

En seguida en una mujer llego.

-Medusa… Como siempre tan…-Se guardo las palabras y paso lentamente a la pobre casa.-Este lugar parece una pocilga…-Gruño poniendo cara de asco.

-¿A qué vienes?-La voz de su madre era seria y parecía enojada.

-La custodia.-Respondió poniéndose en frente de la otra.

-No te la voy a dar, si es lo que quieres. Gane el juicio.-Dijo y se sentó en el sofá.- Asique te pido que salgas de mi casa.-Pidió lo más amable que pudo.

-Te dije que quiero la custodia.-Alega nuevamente alzando la voz.

-Y yo te dije que no te la voy a dar.-Exclamo la otra.

Agarro la mano de la mujer de cabello negro y la lanzo fuera de la casa – abriendo la puerta en el proceso – para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Oyendo las quejas y gritos de la otra se limito a salir de allí e ir a la cocina donde la de cabello rosado ya la estaba esperando con su humilde desayuno.

-¿Quién era?-Cuestiono metiéndose el pan a la boca.

-Impuestos.-La mujer mayor se preparo lo suyo y continuaron comiendo.

Llegaron las 3 de la tarde donde la mayor tenía que salir a buscar trabajo. La menor se quedo en casa y al no hacer nada agarro una hoja dispersada que tenía por allí y empezó a escribir lo que se le venía a la mente. Lo primero que pensó.

Llegaron las 7:34 y oyó que tocaron la puerta, se levanto para que luego ella se dirigiera a la sala y viera – por la ventana de al lado sin cortinas – la figura de su madre.

Le abrió y vio su cara de felicidad.

-¿Paso algo bueno?-Pregunto al ver la felicidad.

-¡Conseguí trabajo!-Exclamo con alegría.

-¿De qué?-Interrogo.

-De mesera.-Dijo como respuesta para que luego se vaya a dormir.

La chica de cierta formo sintió sueño y la acompaño.

Continuara…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Hiker: Muy corto. Perdon no me llega la inspiración.

Roy: Y pues…

Flik-Hastaquemellegueinspiración!


End file.
